


18 Kids and Counting

by Comatose995



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha John Watson, Free Children, Getting Together, John has Eight Children, Lots of children, M/M, Made it my Own, Military Children, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Verse, Parentlock, Post-Mpreg, Sherlock has Ten Children, Sherlock is a good Mum, Small Mention of Character Death, Traditonal Omegaverse Values, Twins, Young Love, Yours Mine and Ours Inspired, army john watson, john is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comatose995/pseuds/Comatose995
Summary: Sherlock and John hadn't seen each other since Secondary School and parted ways. 20 years later John has become a Captian and an accomplished Doctor in the Queens Army and Sherlock a successful Consulting Detective with Scotland Yard. The only thing is they each have large families. When they meet up again it's like the 20 years hasn't happened and they decide to pick up right where they left off taking both their large families with them, but with two very different family dynamics will their children be able to take to the change so easily?"Yours, Mine, and Ours" Inspired. This popped into my head and I'm really hoping this goes over well I haven't written anything in a long time and I'm kind of proud of this. This story won't follow the movie exactly but the base of the movie I stole.I hope you enjoy!





	1. Prologue

John held Sherlocks hand as they walked to the front of their school. As if graduating wasn't enough for emotions the reality of their young relationship lasting as they both had very different paths to their lives was minimal so in a sort of truce they decided it was best for both of them to part ways, at least for right now.

John turned to the Omega as his parents beckoned him over. "So I guess this is it? This is where we say goodbye?" He said hesitantly.

Sherlocks blue grey eyes looked up and the very faint rim of a tear threatened to fall. He shook his head "Not goodbye, just a see you later."

John nodded and straightened up, for once he cursed his decision to enlist in the army. He cleared his throat "I wish-"

"I know." Sherlock said giving the faintest of smiles at the Alpha. "I don't believe in fate but maybe our paths will cross down the road and we'll be able to be together again when you and I are both successful in our endeavours."

John smiled. Sherlock always knew what to say. "Well then...." he leaned up and gave his teenage love a kiss. "I'll see you later."

Sherlock smiled after the quick peck. "I'll hold you to that promise."

After one last squeeze of the hands John and Sherlock parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Watson. Such a funny title but John was proud of his military accomplishments. He rose through the ranks quickly and was even the most sought out army doctor in all of Europe. With all his accomplishments career wise, he always felt his greatest accomplishments were his eight children, which consisted of five Alpha boys and three Omega girls, and were at the moment once again moving into a new house after his latest transfer.

John stood outside the front door of their new town house and blew his whistle mostly to make his children roll their eyes. "Head count! Christopher!"

His eldest Christopher aged 17 who looked like the spitting image of John just taller carried a box with some books and other nick-nacks "Present and accounted for Captain. I'm already liking this new place better then the last. It doesn't have the smell of wet dog."

John smiled "A soldier is always grateful for what he is given but in this case I'm inclined to agree with you." 

Father and son smiled at each other and his second eldest Chloe aged 16, wearing a short skirt and high heels (even though her Father advised against the ensemble this morning) stepped in front of him "Chloe here sir!" She said with a sly smile holding her phone in her hand.

"Chloe, you're supposed to be carrying boxes inside." John said with a roll of his eyes.

Chloe tossed her long blonde hair and swivelled her hips in a playful manor "But Daddy my shoes could get dirty. I have to inspect my room before I decide where everything goes."

John narrowed his eyes at his eldest daughters but in a playful tone said "You have your orders march back to the truck and grab a box."

Chloe rolled her eyes in a teenage manner and muttered "Fine" under her breath.

Cody aged 14 and Connor aged 12 started rough housing and rolled each other to the ground in front of the house. Both were yelling at each other "Shut up!" Cody said in as much of a military voice as she could trying to model her Alpha father. 

"Make me!" Connor screamed trying to grab his sisters short dirty blonde hair.

John ran over "Hey! Break it up you two!" John pulled the two of them apart as their fists kept swinging "We're not even here five minutes and already you two are trying to kill each other."

Conner stuck his tongue out at his older sister "She wouldn't let me carry the box with the TV in it!"

Cody rolled her eyes "Only because it too heavy for you dip-shit"

"Hey!" John yelled "What have I told you about using that kind of language young lady?"

Cody stood her ground "You say that stuff all the time when you're taking to your command."

John licked his lips in frustration as he looked at his daughter "Do as I say not as I do and Connor your sister is right when Christopher comes back out here you can help him carry it in if you like but as punishment both of you get to scrub the toilets for a month."

"That's completely unfair!" Cody yelled

"Dad!" Connor said at the same time.

"Enough!" John bellowed sticking out his chest with as much Alpha pheromones as he could muster to silence his children. "Now both of you grab a box and get inside."

"Yes sir." They both muttered under their breath.

John let out a breath as he felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see his youngest child's big green eyes staring back at him. "Yes Caleb?"

Caleb bounced back and forth from foot to foot in his very four year old manner. "Permission to speak Captain?"

John couldn't help but smile at the little boy "Permission granted solider and again Caleb you can call me Dad."

Caleb looked a bit chuffed at being corrected for a second but started speaking again "Captain, am I going to have to go to school again?" 

John knelt down on the ground so he was looking at his youngest face to face "Well not for a little bit but next week you will."

Caked furrowed his brows which reminded John so much of his departed omega wife. "Am I going to have to live there?"

John was taken back at the question and couldn't help but laugh a little "No darling who told you that?"

Caleb pointed his finger at his 11 years old brother Clark who was coming back out of the house to grab another box. "Clark said that the reason we moved here was so that you could drop me off at my new school and never see me again."

John became angry at his sons words and picked Caleb up in his arms and marched over to the older boy. "Clark! Did you tell your brother we were leaving him here?"

Clark grinned apparently pleased with himself that he gave his little brother a fright "You got to admit it was pretty funny."

John narrowed his eyes "Apologise."

Clark hung his head down in shame "Sorry Caleb"

Caleb rubbed his eyes in tiredness as it was almost his nap time "S-kay" he said sleepily and put his head on his Dad's shoulder.

John looked at Clark "Stop messing with your brothers and sisters."

"Okay." Clark said noncommittally and continued on his way back to the truck.

"Chloe?" John said getting his daughters attention.

Chloe walked over to her Dad and John handed her Caleb "Can you put Caleb down for his nap? My mattress is already in my room so he can lay down there."

Chloe held her brother close and Caleb buried his head to take in her Omega scent. "Sure." Chloe said softly and went into the house.

John turned to the truck to see Clara aged eight and Carter aged six struggling with a big box as they tried to carry it together. Out of all his children Clara and Carter were the closest. "Do you two need some help?"

Clara and Carter dropped the box with a heavy thud. Clara looked at her Dad "We wanted to help get the big stuff."

Carter nodded his head "Yeah! We're not babies! We can do it."

John took pity on his children and lifted the box up "Here. Grab it from underneath and not from the sides that way it'll be much easier."

Clara and Carter tried the new way and smiled at the lack of struggle they experienced.

"Thanks Dad!" They said together.

John smiled and for the first time took in his new home. It was right outside London so it was not far from the City but it was in a nice area so he wouldn't have to worry about his children playing outside.

As much as it was normal for his family to move around he could tell that it was a toll on his family as it was the first move since Mary, their mother and his Omega wife had died. She died in a car accident three years prior and the family was just coming out of their grieving period and even Chloe who was abiding by her mothers wishes for her Dad to move on was trying to encourage him to meet other Omegas.

John though couldn't see him dating anyone anytime soon. He was too busy with his career and besides not many Omegas were chomping at the bit to sack themselves up with an army Captain who had eight children all varying in ages from 17 to 4. Still he couldn't help but think what it would be like to give his children a proper mother to balance out their stubborn Alpha father.

Regardless though John was happy, he accomplished so much and had people constantly congratulating him on his children who were all pure-bred Alpha boys and Omega girls.

Despite the feeling of wanting companionship John couldn't complain, besides who would want him as a mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's is the list of John's kids, ages, and their secondary genders. I will give you a better look into reasons for names and the family dynamic in later chapters. I really wanted to push a "perfect family" look into these military kids to give a good contrast to Sherlocks kids that you will meet in the next chapter!
> 
> Christopher 17- Alpha  
> Chloe 16- Omega   
> Cody 14- Omega   
> Connor 12- Alpha  
> Clark 11- Alpha  
> Clara 8- Omega  
> Carter 6- Alpha  
> Caleb 4- Alpha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said in the tags I'm going for a more "traditional" standpoint for Omega Verse in this fic so Sherlocks children call him "Mum" or "Mummy". And just like the last chapter I've listed all the kids and their secondary genders at the end. Enjoy!

Sherlock wiped the globs of orange baby food from his ten month old baby, Archimedes face as his eight year old twins who were of Asian descent, Lucretia and Waylon fought each other with foam swords around his legs.

Greg Lestrade looked frustrated as he tried to talk over the screaming of children that always met him when he came into this house of chaos. "Sherlock I'm serious! You can't just have fun solving crimes there's paperwork that needs to be done!"

"Engaurde! Pirate Waylon! You'll walk the plank!" Lucretia screamed as she chased her Alpha twin. True to her words she started charging at Waylon.

Wide eyed with fear as his Alpha twin charged at him, Waylon started running away as if his sister could really could cause him harm "Mummy!! She's gonna to hurt me!"

Sherlock lifted the baby into his arms and yelled after the two twins who ran down the stairs to the second floor of their three story apartment building which Sherlock owned "Don't break anything!" He said.

"I'm sorry Greg I wasn't paying attention what were you saying?"

Greg opened his mouth to speak again but was again interrupted by one of Sherlocks brood, Odessa who had black straight hair and a clarinet in hand "Mum! I think I got it! Here listen!" The young Omega started playing, with confidence, a screeching tune that made Greg cover his ears but Sherlock who was completely unfazed by the horrendous noise just smiled at his 12 year old daughter.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!!" Darius, his eldest Omega son said, as he came into the room holding his hands over his ear and screaming at the top of his lungs. "Mum I can't take it anymore make her stop!"

Sherlock just laughed at his sons misery "Odessa that was very nice but next time try not playing it in an F-flat and try a C instead."

The young girl smiled at her mother and skipped away.

Darius turned to his mum and said "I need 12£ for my science experiment."

Sherlock nodded "Right, check-book is in my room and take Persephone with you so you two can go grab some things from the market. Seems we're out of milk and bread."

At the mention of her name his eldest daughter Persephone perked her head up from the table and removed her headphones obviously frustrated that she had to stop her studies "Why do I have to go with him?! He's 15 years old he can take care of himself!"

Sherlock lifted his head up in an effort to show the 17 year old Omega that he was not fooling around "Because I feel better if you two went together. Satisfied enough with that answer?"

Persephone tightened her black curly hair in her ponytail which she always did when she was frustrated "Fine. Come on twerp."

Darius pushed his sister as she walked by him "Don't call me a twerp, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, idiot!" Persephone shot back and the arguing continued as they walked to Sherlocks room.

Greg took in the calm while it lasted took a deep breath and started again "As I was saying-"

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Three voices shouted.

"Oh for Christs sake!" Greg said exasperated and turned his back huffing.

Sherlock enjoyed the frustration Greg was experiencing as he wanted to make the copper regret coming over to his house on a Saturday when he was supposed to be off and enjoying his time with his ten children, he would remind himself that his his children deserved extra sweets tonight. 

Sherlock turned towards his four year old Killian and the other set of twins who were from Italy Valentina and Edelweiss aged 10. "Yes?"

Killian ran up "Look what Edelweiss did!" Killian lifted up his shirt exposing his tummy which had various shades of coloured paint on it "We were playing museum and she made me the Mona Lisa! And Valentina did my back and she did a picture called Starry Night!" He said turning around and showing him his painted blue and black back.

Valentina and Edelweiss were very proud of themselves "We released our under artist Mummy." Valentina said with a smile. "Mrs. Hudson said that if you had an inner feeling that you need to express it!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes he was going to have to talk to the woman who was his children's nanny. "I'm sure she didn't say use your brother as an easel." He then walked over to his four year old and bent down as much as he could with Archimedes on his hip and took off the little boys shirt. "Go play in the bath tub."

"Yay!!!" Killian said running off towards the bathroom.

Sherlock turned to the two beta girls "And I'm sure you two have a lot of cleaning up to do after your artistic expressions. Go on."

Valentina and Edelweiss ran off towards their room giggling as Sabian, the eldest of his adopted children, walked in with a book "Mum, it says here that oxidising acids with combustible material may cause a fire. Can we try it?"

Sherlock nodded at the 13 year old Alpha "Alright as long as you get your school work done." He walked over to the boy and handed him the baby "Here take Archimedes and if you could, supervise Killian in the tub as well. Lestrade looks like he's about to have a stroke if we continue to interrupt him."

Sabian nodded and cooed at the baby as he walked away.

Sherlock put his hands on his hips and turned to Greg with a mischievous smile "You know it's your own fault you're in this state, you know how crazy this house gets."

Greg let out a breath, Sherlock was right, in the last eight years that he had known the Omega he had seen how the addition of children that either Sherlock adopted or had, added to the chaos that was already the consulting detectives life. In all honesty when he met the Omega he was surprised that this selfish, childish, man was a parent, much less an Omega parent who had never been bonded.

Sherlock never really talked about what drove him to become a parent, all he knew was that with the help of his brother Mycroft, Sherlock was able to have five of his children by sperm donors and his brother also helped push through the adoptions of the other five children.

At the time he had met Sherlock he had only eight children having just adopted the twins Waylon and Lucretia from one of Sherlocks homeless network which he later found out his how he adopted the the older set of twins Valentina and Edelweiss and Sabian. After Sherlocks last two pregnancies which resulted in the two younger children Killian and now Archimedes, Greg had asked him if he was done subjecting the world to more Holmes children and all he did was smile and say "You never know."

Greg nodded to Sherlock "Yeah I should know by now that you and your progeny are one in the same." Greg gave a small smile "Well anyways before I let you on anymore cases you have to do paperwork. I mean it. The higher ups will have both our heads if you don't."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but nodded "Fine. But I deserve a treat afterwards. A nice murder perhaps?"

Greg sighed "Only bloody Sherlock Holmes would wish for a murder."

"You know me so well." Sherlock smiled. "Shall I walk you out?"

"Sure." As Greg and Sherlock walked down the stairs Greg noticed that Darius and Persephone where following them both looking like their Mother with their black curly hair and piercing blue eyes. 

The thing about each of Sherlocks children was he treated them all as individuals which defiantly showed in their style of clothing. Persephone tended to lean towards dark colours while Darius preferred lighter colours. If Greg could say one thing about Sherlock he was a good parent and proudly supported each of his children no matter what.

"See you Sherlock." Greg said with a wave of his hand as Sherlock opened the door.

Sherlock stood straight "Inspector." And nodded his head then shut the front door. He then turned towards his two older children who were smiling. "What?" He said getting annoyed with his children when they dawned the look of 'I know everything.'

Persephone' wicked smile grew wider "Do you want to play deductions brother mine?"

Darius, without looking at his sister said "Yes, I would sister mine."

Persephone walked down to the landing and crossed her arms "I deduce that there is a handsome Alpha that our mother is not only close too but seems to be interested."

Darius walked closer to his mother "Mmm....I agree Pers." 

Sherlock not only rolled his eyes at the accusatory stance his children were taking but also at the nickname that Darius felt he needed to bestow on his sister, in fact Darius made it his sole mission to give every one of his siblings a nickname which much to Sherlocks headache, the children addressed each other by. "First of all you can't call that a deduction if there is no proof to back it up, second, I am not nor have I ever been interested in Lestrade."

Persephone dropped her arms in slight annoyance "Well why not Mum? You deserve someone to be with."

Sherlock was tired of this conversation, since his children were small they wanted their mother to find an Alpha, not that they craved a Father but they just wanted him to have a companion so he wouldn't look so sad when he thought they weren't looking. 

"Do as I say and do the shopping." He said as he passed through his two children.

"Mum, I'm serious!" Persephone yelled to him "We'll get you a mate soon enough."

Just as she said that a loud crash was heard up stairs and the baby started crying.

"Mum!!!" Several small voices yelled.

Sherlock looked at his daughter "I'd be a very difficult man to find a mate for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persephone 16- Omega  
> Darius 15- Omega  
> Sabian 13- Alpha (Adopted)  
> Odessa 12- Omega  
> Edelweiss 10- Beta (Adopted)  
> Valentina 10- Beta(Adopted)  
> Lucretia 8- Alpha (Adopted)  
> Waylon 8- Alpha (Adopted)  
> Killian 4- Omega  
> Archimedes 10 Months- Alpha


	4. Chapter 4

John walked into St. Bartholomew's Hospital after sending off his kids to their first day of their new school. John dropped off Caleb himself as the little boy was still convinced that his Dad was going to leave him there. John would kill Clark for torturing his brother if he didn't love him so much. After much coaxing and tears, John was able to remove Caleb from his leg after a promise that he would be back soon.

As apart of his relocation he had been asked to teach some courses at St. Barts so the new upcoming generation of Doctors could learn from an experienced solider. John would be lying if he said he wasn't excited, teaching had always been a passion of his.

He walked into his empty class room as the students wouldn't be showing up for another half an hour and John breathed in the silence. He went over to his desk and laid down the briefcase he had been holding and opened it up to take out the syllabus to prepare for his students.

As he was getting comfortable his door opened and John looked up expecting to see an eager but nervous student walk through the door. Instead Mike Stamford, his friend back in med school walked in, he looked different with the few extra pounds on him.

"John Watson!" Mike said excitedly and crushed John with a big hug.

John couldn't help but laugh at the greeting and patted the Beta's back as they pulled away "Mike, good to see you! How are you?"

Mike nodded "Doing well. They told me you were coming back for awhile and I've been sitting on pins and needles waiting for you to get here."

John nodded "Yeah it's good to be back. I'm glad I could give my children an opportunity to live in London for the time being, until the ship me off somewhere else."

Mike smiled "Yeah word around the street is they're looking at you to be the next Lieutenant Colonel. Congratulations John."

"Well hasn't exactly happened yet so don't start popping the bubbly." 

"Don't sell yourself short John. Look where you are now." He said gesturing to the class "They don't just let anyone in here."

John smiled at his friends high praise "Ta. I work really hard at what I do."

Mike nodded "So how's the family? I heard that Mary had passed." He said sombrely.

John nodded "Yeah it'll be four years in a couple months since she's been gone."

Mike laid a friendly hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?"

John nodded sadly "Yeah I am now. At first it was hard but when you've got as many kids as I have you can't just wallow in depression, you have to keep fighting through the battle for them."

Mike nodded "Still hard on them is it? You have what seven kids?"

"Eight" John corrected. "Well of course they'll miss their Mum more around the holidays if anything but they're all soldiers in their own right and my eldest daughter Chloe has made it her mission to see that I'm bonded again she keeps saying 'It's what Mum would have wanted'."

Mike nodded and looked at his watch "Well I better let you get set up for your class and I better start getting prepared for mine." Mike turned and walked towards the door "See you at lunch?"

John nodded "Sounds like a plan mate."

Mike smiled and opened the door before quickly turning around and slapping his forehead in a forgetful manner "I almost forgot!" Mike pulled out and card with blue and white trimmings and held it out for the Alpha. "The missus and my anniversary dinner is this Saturday. I was hoping to see you before then so I've had it in my back pocket for the past couple days. I would really appreciate it if you would come but the restaurant we rented out doesn't allow children so unfortunately the brood can't come." Mike said almost afraid the Alpha would tear him to pieces over the unfortunate news his children couldn't come.

John excepted the invitation "Sounds like fun actually. I'll see if Christopher and Chloe can hold down the fort so as of right now count me in."

Mike smiled "Wonderful!" Mike turned and walked out the door "See you later John!"

______________________________________________

Sherlock sat down at his desk with a heavy sigh adjusting Archimedes in his arms as he gave him his nightly feed slightly wincing at the hard bite the infant possessed. As much as he adored his children, nights were a time that he could organise his mind palace, get things done, and also enjoy the silence of his flat.

Their home was always in complete disarray with toys and clothes thrown about. Sherlock never really cared though, his children deserved a safe haven to be and do (within reason) whatever they wanted and as long as they were happy and healthy, well, what more could he ask for?

Sherlock started going through the post that he had been ignoring for the past couple of days. Bills always went straight to Mycroft since Sherlock found them tedious and boring but some of his children's various school still insisted on send information through regular post instead of coming into the 21st century and just use email. Also every once in a great while Sherlock would get requests from clients about various cases so it was always worth going through it.

Under the pile he found an invitation from Mike Stamford and his Beta wife Lily's ten year anniversary party. Mike was one of the less intelligent people at St. Barts but they weren't what you would call "close". Sherlock in the past had to go to Mike for his expertise on various diseases when a case called for it and Mike would always give a friendly hello and every once in awhile Sherlock could be persuaded to have a cup of tea and talk to Mike about cases he was working on.

In all honesty Sherlock was surprised he even received an invitation but it seems that this was a big celebration and if you really stressed the point Sherlock could see how you would mistake him and the Beta as friends. Still, useless sending an invitation to a man with as many children as he had to a night out where it seemed children would not be welcome. Not that anyone besides his family, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson had an exact number on how many children he had.

People knew of course had had more then four children but Sherlock always made it a point to keep his house and work separated as much as possible for the protection of his own children. Of course people had seen him with his children out and about but because five of his ten children were adopted and in turn looked nothing like their Mother no one could really tell if he was just babysitting or if the were actually apart of his pack and unless someone flat out asked him about it he never minded the assumptions.

"You're going right?"

Sherlock being so used to his children trying to startle him had gotten used to not jumping when a surprise happened. He looked up and saw Persephone standing at the bottom of the stairs in pyjama bottoms with skulls and a black tank top.

"Sleeping Persephone. Why aren't you doing it?" He said looking back down at the piles of post and making sure Archimedes was still settled in his arms.

Persephone walked towards him not at all embarrassed at the sight of her Mother breastfeeding her brother. She had even accompanied him to the delivery room for the birth of Killian and Archimedes. "Please you're the last one to talk about sleeping." She said pulling up a chair from the other side of the desk and sitting in it while crossing her legs. "So are you going to go?"

Sherlock still not looking at his daughter adjusted Archimedes to the other the other nipple so he could latch on again. "Why do you care if I mingle with the common minds of London?"

Persephone let out a groan of irritation and threw her head back "Because Mum!" She lifted her head again to stare back at her Mother "You deserve one night off to...you know...remember what fun is."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes in confusion and looked at his daughter "I go on cases and chase criminals and come back here and chase you lot, how is that not fun?" He said completely honest.

"How can you be so thick?" She said in a playful annoyed tone "You go to work then you come here and take care of us. You've done that every day for the past 16 years Mum. When's the last time you had one night to yourself?"

Sherlock let out a sigh "That's no concern of yours, besides I have children Persephone and some of them quite dependent on me." He said gesturing to the baby on his chest. "I can't just bugger off."

"You're not 'buggering off' you're just going out and having a drink and talking to people who haven't either shat themselves in the last 24-hours or needed you to feed them. I'll even babysit but you should go!" 

Sherlock took in his daughters words, he hated that they were so much alike and she wouldn't drop it until she got exactly what she wanted, it was tedious and yet he felt a bit proud that she could argue until she was blue in the face. "Fine I'll go for one hour."

"Four."

"Two."

"Deal." Persephone said with a smile. She got up from her chair and came around to her Mothers side and kissed his cheek. "You'll thank me for this. Trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

John adjusted his tie in the mirror, he usually hated dressing up but tonight it feels like a special treat. Since Mary died he felt that taking over both Mother and Father roles trumped any wants of a social life out the window and he was fine with that. Luckily in a family like his life wasn't very boring but still, getting a chance to have a conversation with actual adults seemed perfect.

John went out to the front of the house where it seemed all his children wanted to be witness to their Dad leaving. "So what do you think?" He said sticking his arms out and displaying his outfit.

Clara, being without filter said "You look uncomfortable."

John couldn't help the grimace "Thank you Clara."

Christopher hit his sisters arm and tried to remedy the situation "You look ship shape Dad."

John nodded and pointed to Christopher "See that was the approval I was looking for." John grabbed his keys and wallet "Don't stay up too late everyone and all you" he gestured to the younger kids "Mind Chloe and Christopher."

There was a few murmurs of "Goodby Dad." From everyone and John was off.

_______________________________________________

'Oh God can I kill myself?' Sherlock thought as another Alpha tried to flatter him by saying his backside was something he wanted to eat cake off of, whatever that meant. He then deduced that the Beta that he was currently shacking up with was using him for his money and was currently pregnant with his brothers baby.

Dear God if it wasn't for the stupid tracker that Mycroft and installed on their phones he would have just gone to Scotland Yard and not have come to this stupid party. Persephone though vowed that she would track him and make sure he'd stay for the agreed upon two hours. 

He had honestly tried everything to get out of it even feeding Waylon, Lucretia, and Killian sweets so they'd be extra hard to handle but it seemed Sabian had them in line in a heartbeat. Sherlock didn't know if it was because Sabian was technically head Alpha (because he was the oldest Alpha in their home), or if it was just because Sabian had a nack for taking care of children, but the three little ones had sat down peacefully in front of a movie as he left.

Molly Hooper was here though so it helped ease the awkwardness of not knowing anyone but she was currently trying to flirt with some new man. 

Sherlock took a deep breath and looked at his watch again. 45 minutes to go. He was already starting to think about his nightly routine with his children when a scent it his nose. It was familiar yet in a way different. The smell of tea and the forest after a heavy rain with a light hint of pine, yet it bared an overtone of gun oil and a faded scent of apples. He looked around the room until he saw him......

.......until he saw John Watson.

John had walked in and greeted Mike and Lily, a big smile on his face. Age was apparent on his face but he wore it with fine dignity. Sherlock could tell that he was still in the military, had been bonded, was currently single, was as handsome as ever.

His heart lurched, the only person in this entire world that made him stop and contemplate bonding with was here. He couldn't help but stare mouth open yet not moving at all. Should he go up to him? Would John even remember him?

The question was answered for him though when a waiter who hadn't been paying attention accidentally bumped into Sherlock sending the drink he was carrying on a tray crashing to the floor.

John had looked up as had everyone else to see what had happened but when he looked up he was met with a familiar pair of eyes, eyes he had not seen in years "Sherlock?" He practically whispered.

John walked over to Sherlock who was frozen on the spot "Sherlock? Is it really you?"

Sherlock not knowing how to act simply nodded "Yes John Watson it's me."

John took a subtle sniff but couldn't really pick up anything. The smell he faced almost had a sterile scent to it, like a house with too much cleaner but underneath he could ditect the faintly sweet smell of Omega but only if he tried really hard.

"Beta neutraliser." 

John shook his head in confusion taking himself out of his concentration "I'm sorry what?"

A slight blush creeped into Sherlocks face "I could tell you were trying to pick up my scent but I wear a Beta neutraliser out of habit due to my line of work. Sorry."

John smiled brightly "Don't apologise. It's so nice to see you." John licked his lips "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Seems that it's an open bar there's really no point in you buying me a drink but if you like you can fetch me one." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and for the first time his eyes went wide in surprise with his onslaught of words thinking that maybe John wouldn't care for the bluntness but to his surprise the Alpha just laughed.

"Well then a drink it is. What'll you have?" John said walking towards the bar.

Sherlock followed him "A glass of wine perhaps. Red?"

John nodded and gestured to a table in the corner "Want to grab us those seats so we can catch up a bit?"

Sherlock nodded and sat down at the table. He tapped his foot and finger on the table and furrowed his brow in confusion at his action. Was he nervous? Why was he nervous?

John then sat across from him getting their drinks down on the table "Christ how have you been? What has the great Sherlock Holmes been up to since we last saw each other?" He said taking a drink of his beer.

Sherlock looked down at his drink and traced the edge of his glass with his finger "I've been doing well. I'm currently in detective work with Scotland Yard while at the same time taking my own personal clients. I'm a consulting detective so when the police are out of their depth they consult me."

John's smile widened "I'm glad you're doing so well for yourself."

Sherlock nodded a thank you "I see that you're still in the military. A Captian it seems. You just been recently restationed in London and it seemed you're here to stay awhile. You've just moved here less then three weeks ago and are still trying to settle."

John nodded "I had forgotten how amazing it is watching you do that. Always turned me on slightly." John's eyes widened at his blunt confession "Sorry. Bit crude of me to say. Forget I mentioned that."

Sherlocks blush deepened but he told himself it was from the alcohol "No it's...fine."

John nodded "Thanks. Well yeah, I've just gotten back here and it's been nice. You're right though it's been a tough move trying to move the family here."

"Family?" Sherlock said. "I realise that you had a mate but it seems that they're not in the picture anymore."

John nodded solemnly "You're right, about three years ago my Omega, Mary, died in a car crash. It's just me and the kids now."

"You have children?"

"Oh yeah."

"How many?" Sherlock said curiously.

John looked around as if he was scared to say it out loud. Then then took a deep breath and said "Look, please don't think that I'm a stereotypical Alpha who feels like they're lot in life is to only reproduce, it honestly just sort of happened but...." he took another deep breath "I have eight children."

Sherlock stared wide eyed at the information but then started to giggle and his laughter grew louder.

"What's so funny?" John said slightly worried.

Sherlock tried to compose himself and took a gasping breath "I have ten children."

John was wide eyed in disbelief. "You do not. You're pulling my leg."

Sherlock shook his head "No, I'm not lying to you."

John felt apart of him get a little disappointed "So you have an Alpha then?"

Sherlock shook his head "No, not at all. After you and I parted I got into a little bit of a rough patch in my younger years. I went down a hole of drugs and with the help of my brother Mycroft I was able to get clean again. During that time I felt like something had been missing in my life, I wanted a baby. I didn't have any intention nor want to bond with anyone so I obtained a sperm donor and got pregnant with my first child. After she was born I was content but then I wanted to give her not only a companion but to keep feeling that special feeling of loving someone unconditionally and went again for another round. Around the time my second child was born I had developed close relations with the homeless of London and a young Omega male had given birth to his son but for obvious reasons couldn't give him a life he had wanted for his baby so I adopted him and then so on and so forth. I had five and I adopted the other five."

John smiled "That's brilliant. Mary and I only planned on have four children tops but call it fate or what have you, no matter what we did she seemed to keep getting pregnant. I have three Omega girls and five Alpha boys."

"Wow, quite a life you've made for yourself." Sherlock said with smile.

John was going to open his mouth and ask more about Sherlocks children when Sherlocks phone started ringing.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone seeing that the caller ID showed Lestrade "Sorry, do you mind if I take this?"

John shook his head and smiled and Sherlock slightly turned away and answered "What could you possibly want?" He paused and waited for the answer "Are you sure you lot can't figure it out?" an annoyed groan escaped his lips. "Fine give me twenty minutes." Then then hung up and looked at John with slightly sad eyes. "I'm sorry that was work, seems I have to go."

John looked disappointed but tried to hide it "I understand. I hope though we can see each other soon."

Sherlock nodded and then a thought struck him "You're a military man, seen lots of death and chaos."

John nodded "Yes, enough for a lifetime."

Sherlock smiled "Want to see some more?"

"Oh God yes."


	6. Chapter 6

John started breathing heavily leaning up against a brick wall in an alleyway. Sherlock was next to him trying to catch his breath, hair disheveled and eyes wide. For a second they stare at each other then start giggling.

John had forgotten what it was like to feel this happy and giddy. Running after a would be bank robber was not how he thought this night would go but he can't imagine a better way. 

"That was insane." John says trying to catch his breath. "The most craziest thing I've ever done."

Sherlock smiled "And you have eight children."

John laughed again "That's true but it's still less then ten."

Sherlock looked at John "Point taken." Sherlock then looked at his watch. "Speaking of my ten children I best be going."

John turned to Sherlock with sadness, he could see that he was reluctant to go but Sherlock was right, they both had obligations. "Right."

Sherlock looked at John expectantly secretly willing the Alpha to beg him to stay. "Well...." he cleared his throat. "I guess this is good night." He then held out his hand.

John looked at the offered hand for a second and cursed under his breath. "Fuck it." He said and grabbed Sherlocks face and kissed him.

Sherlock was momentarily surprised by the act but then melted into it. Johns tongue tasted like peppermint with a hint of brandy. The taste was so addicting he never wanted it to end.

John pulled away trying to catch his breath "Bond with me."

Sherlock stared into John's eyes.

John shook his head "I know it's fast and we've just reconnected but I've never felt so sure of anything in my life. It can be just like old times. I'm still bonkers about you."

"My heat is in two weeks." Sherlock said quietly.

John smiled "Is that a yes?"

"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter but the next one is them telling their children about their bonding and I wanted that to be a chapter in and of itself. I will try to have that chapter up no later then next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy. I had fun writing this chapter.

"So....as you know I went out last night." John said maintaining his stance thanks to years in the military.

All eight children stared back at him. They knew something was up when this morning their father didn't blow his usual whistle to get them all up in the morning.

John licked his lips and continued "And I met someone."

______________________________________________

Sherlock called all his children to a family meeting. They sat in a circle so that way no one was superior to the other. Sherlock was breastfeeding Archimedes and cleared his throat.

"So who would like to go first?" He said.

All the children started talking at once, making their own deductions about how there Mums night went.

"One at a time!" Sherlock yelled. "You all know the rules!" Sherlock grabbed the skull that usually sat on the mantle. Something he figured out early on was to establish a way to communicate with his children without having so many voices talking at once. The rules were you could say anything you wanted without interruption or judgement as long as you had the skull. "Who wants the skull first?"

Everyone raised their hands at once and he rolled his eyes. "Well all things fair, Persephone since you're the oldest..." he then handed the skull to his daughter.

Persephone looked at her mother "You met someone."

Sherlock nodded "Yes, I have."

_________________________________________________

"He's an Omega. And we knew each other in school and even dated for awhile." John said.

________________________________________________

"His name is John, an Alpha I dated when I was younger."

_________________________________________________

"We reconnected at the party and it was wonderful."

__________________________________________________

"I took him out on a case and besides you lot, I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

__________________________________________________

John cleared his throat and felt nervous all over again "Everything just felt right."

Christopher and Chloe gave each other a quick look, wondering where this was going.

John continued "So I asked him to bond with me."

A sharp gasp went across the room.

__________________________________________________

"And I said yes."

"WHAT?!" All ten children said at once.

__________________________________________________

Christopher tried to maintain his surprise "Don't you think this is a little sudden Captain?" 

"Yeah, at least when you get deployed we get a weeks notice." Conner said.

"Well it was just like old times and I couldn't help it. Also there's one more thing." John braced himself for what he knew was going to be the biggest shock of all.  
_________________________________________________

"Are you seriously fucking bonding?!" Darius yelled.

"Yes I am." Sherlock said surprisingly calmly as he patted Archimedes back. 

"Mum, this is crazy. Even for you." Odessa groaned.

Sherlock wiped the spit up from the baby's face and held him a little tighter "Well if you think that's crazy, then prepare yourselves for the subject of his children."

"What do you mean?" Sabian said.

"Well....."

__________________________________________________

"HE HAS TEN KIDS!!" All eight screamed. Then all hell broke loose as they all started expressing their concerns at once.

John knew it was coming and blew his whistle to quite them all. "Attention!" He yelled.

All the children knew when their father used that voice it was time to stop.

"I understand your concerns." John said "But it'll be great.

___________________________________________________

"We decided that we'll have a dinner altogether before the bonding ceremony in two weeks." Sherlock said.

Valentina grabbed the skull and scooted back next to her twin. "What if we don't like each other?"

Sherlock looked at his children "You'll all love each other. I'm not so delusional that I think it'll be easy for all of you from day one. Especially since they'll have to move here."

Waylon eyes became wide and teary "They're going to live here? Are we moving out?"

Sherlock shook his head and gave the boy a small smile "No darling we're just going to share the house with them."

___________________________________________________

John gave his children a reassuring smile. "It's going to be fun. Sherlock is really wonderful." He looked down at the floor in a coy fashion. "I haven't felt this way in a long time."

Chloe smiled "Well then Dad. I guess, we'll try our best."

___________________________________________________

Sherlock had all his children join him in a group hug. "Just remember. You all come first and I love you very much."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter but I hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this one!

Persephone darkened her cat-eye eyeliner in her vanity mirror. She wasn't looking forward to tonight. Her mum had been insanely happy the past week.

They met John briefly when he came over to pick up Sherlock for a night out. John seemed nice but looked a bit overwhelmed when ten faces stared back at him from the doorway.

Tonight was the night that they would be meeting John's children, somewhat of a "practice run" of the bonding ceremony that would be taking place the following week.

"Are you ready for this?" Darius said looking in his sisters Vanity and stealing her mascara.

Persephone stole the tube back "What have I told you about using my make-up! You have your own!"  
Darius rolled his eyes "Yeah but your mascara is better."

Persephone scoffed "Well save up some money and you can get your own. Why couldn't you be a masculine Omega like Mum? I seriously don't understand where you got your feminine side from."

Darius shrugged "Maybe the Alpha whose sperm injected Mum with was a little dainty on their feet."  
Persephone frowned. Out of all of her siblings Darius was the only one who ever brought up the fact that either they were artificially inseminated are adopted. It was like an unspoken rule that you never bright that subject up. They all belonged to Sherlock and he was enough for them all.

Persephone stood up and checked herself in the mirror. She wore a black corset looking top with black lace sleeves and a long black lace skirt. Usually she wore more revealing clothing preferring to show off what God gave her but felt that wouldn't be very appropriate to meet the Captains family.

Darius was wearing a pink shirt and black slacks, preferring to take on a more conservative style then his older sibling. The great thing about being in this family that even though Sherlock may not agree with everything his children did he highly believed that his children should be free to express themselves in any way they saw fit. Growing up in a strict family where boundaries were at every turn he never wanted his children to feel that way.

Odessa came into the room wearing jeans and a blue blouse. She had her favourite black cardigan covering up the ensemble. She saw Darius sitting on her sister’s bed so she decided to join him and watch her sister apply the finishing touches to her red lips. “So what do you two think about tonight?” she said wearily.

Darius shrugged his shoulders “I think as long as Mum is happy we should support him. I mean….it’s kind of what we wanted.” He then looked in Persephone’s direction “Isn’t it?”

Persephone slammed the cap down on her lipstick “Yeah but not like this, and not with someone who has a family that large. I mean…..there’s already enough of us to practically start a town of our own but know there’s going to be 18 of us! It’s insane!”

Odessa nodded her head “I agree. We don’t know anything about them and yet we’re expected to live with them all happy and shit?”

Darius rolled his eyes and got up off the bed “I think you’re both being selfish. Who knows? It might be fun to have that many new siblings. More people to roll into our psycho experiment family. Think of it as an adventure, all the while thinking of Mum’s feelings.”

Odessa looked somewhat ashamed of her previous words but Persephone stood her ground “I still don’t like it. But you’re right Dari, for Mum we’ll try.”  
_____________________________________________________

The Watson kids all stood outside the restaurant called Angelo’s. Apparently it was their Father’s perspective Omega’s favourite restaurant. John was trying to keep his feet at still as he could. If it wasn’t for his years of military experience he probably would be pacing. However, he was using his nervous energy to make sure each and every one of his children looked as presentable as possible.

He had told them all to dress nicely and wanted them to match as much as possible so all the girls wore white skirts and light pink polo tops while all his boys were in dark blue pants and green polo tops. If any jewellery was worn by any of his girls it was either simple pearl earrings or necklaces.

John stood in front of his family and did a final once over “You all look wonderful. I know he’s going to love you all.” John clapped his hands together and stood at attention while his children followed suit. “Now show me what you’re going to do when they walk up.”

The girls all curtsied while the boys all bowed “Nice to meet you Holmes family.” They all said in perfect unison.

John smiled proudly “Brilliant.”

“Captain?” Caleb said raising his hands and standing on his tippy-toes.

"Yes?”

Caleb help up a small daisy that he had picked with the help of Chloe “Would it be okay if I gave him this?”

John couldn’t help the smile on his face from the cuteness of his four-year old “Of course solider.”

"Dad” Christopher said. “I think they’re coming.”

John smiled “Alright everyone! This is it! John stood next to his children “Attention!” everyone stood straighter and stiffer than before.

Sherlock walked up to the restaurant with Archimedes on his hip and Killian holding his hand. Waylon and Lucretia were in their pirate outfits, which they refused to take off for about a week. Luckily Sherlock got to at least wash the before they came here tonight. Sabian was wearing a suit that was almost identical to Sherlock’s with a dark blue shirt underneath. Edelweiss and Valentina wore matching red dress covered in velvet roses. Since it was close to Archimedes bed time Sherlock dressed him in ducky footsie pyjamas since he knew the infant would get fussy if he was in anything more uncomfortable and Killian wore shorts and a football jersey curtesy of Lestrade.

The Holmes family stopped in front of the Watsons and complete silence befell the two families as they took in each other.

"Oh my God they’re robots” Darius whispered to Persephone.

"Oh my god they’re insane” Chloe whispered to Christopher.

The families continued to stare at each other until john cleared his throat and broke the silence. 

"Hello, Holmes family.” Johns smiled a little shocked at the spectacle before him. “These are my children.” He gestured to his wide eyes family. “Children.” He said trying to draw in their attention. “Don’t you have something to say?”

Being somewhat called out of their trance the Watsons “Nice to meet you Holmes family.” They said somewhat hesitantly.

The Holmes children started to chuckle amongst themselves never seeing such a formality. 

Sherlock gave his children a look telling them to stop. “Kids, that not very polite. They are trying to welcome us and we should do the same. Say hello.”

A combination of “Hello “and “HI’s” went around the group.

Sherlock smiled “Hello Watson’s. I am very excited to meet you all. Your Father speak very highly of you all.” Sherlock turned to his family and smiled. “These are my children.”

Caleb relaxed in the presence of the Omega and conjuring up the little confidence he had approached Sherlock with the daisy in his hand. “I picked this for you.” He said in almost a whisper.  
Sherlock being used to getting down on a child level stared directly into Caleb’s eyes. “Thank you.” He said honestly. “Who might you be?”

Caleb smiled wide “My name’s Caleb and I’m four years old!” he said excitedly.

“Pleasure to meet you Caleb.” Sherlock pulled Killian a little closer. “This is Killian, he’s four as well and I’m sure you’ll be fast friends. And this” he gestured to the baby on his hip is Archimedes, he’s 10 months old.”

Sherlock stood up and spoke to the entire Watson and started to introduce his children. “This is Persephone she is the eldest, then Darius, Sabian, Odessa, Edelweiss and Valentina are my first set of twins followed by Waylon and Lucretia my second set, Killian and Archimedes are my youngest.”

Caleb wrinkled his nose “You have funny names.”

“Caleb!” John shouted. “That’s not very nice.”  
Sherlock just smiled and stood up “It’s alright John. You’re right we all have very unique names but I think it really emphasis the fact we do not have to conform to society.”

Caleb turned to John “Did you conform to society Captain?”

John cleared his throat “Uh…no. You’re mother and I just wanted everyone to match.” John straightened his back “and without further ado let me introduce you to my eldest Christopher, followed by Chloe, Cody, Connor, Clark, Clara, Carter, and of course Caleb.”

"I feel like where on one of those prank shows.” Odessa said. Sabian they elbowed his sister. "Ow!” she said.

"Yes, well….” John said feeling like this night was already turning into a disaster. “Who’s hungry?”  
_____________________________________________________

Sherlock had gotten Angelo to give them the restaurant for the night. Angelo would bend over backwards for the Omega since he helped get him off a murder charge years ago. John and Sherlock sat next to each other and Sherlock had Archimedes sitting next to them in a high chair. They had hoped that the children would mingle with each other but it seemed that everyone was trying to stick to their own side.

No one was really speaking to each other, instead everyone picked at their food. John held Sherlock’s hand and smiled “Well, it could be worse. They could be screaming at each other.”

Sherlock smiled “Don’t speak too soon. You might endanger our luck.” The pair smiled.

Persephone couldn’t help but smile at her Mum’s happiness. She had never seen that look in his eye before. She was taken out of her trance by Chloe’s clearing of her throat. Persephone turned towards her and gave her a questioning look trying not to be annoyed “Yes?”

Chloe tried putting on a smile but it was very condescending “Do you mind putting on something to cover yourself up? I don’t want my younger brothers being subjected to such an immodest attire.”

Persephone became hot with rage. “Is it really for your younger brother’s benefit or are you just jealous you don’t have a body to show off like mine?”

Chloe lowered her voice somewhat Well if I did that I would look like a whore.”

"What did you say to my sister?” Darius said getting angry.

Chloe held up her chin “I said your sister dresses like a whore.”

Odessa stood up. “Take that back you rejected Barbie!”

Christopher stood up putting his hands out “Come on everyone enough!”

Sabian growled “You can’t tell us what to do!”

Christopher’s inner Alpha grew and looked the fellow Alpha in the eye “You don’t want to challenge me. You’re not even a full Alpha yet.”

“Take that back!” Sabian yelled.

“Make me!” Christopher said.

Sherlock and John turned towards the noise and before they could stop the fighting Sabian had picked up a piece of lasagne and aimed it at Christopher but missed and hit Cody instead.  
“Hey!” she yelled and grabbed her spaghetti and threw it so it landed on Odessa.

"Food fight!” Edelweiss and Valentina yelled.

In an instant food began to fly around and no one was safe. Sherlock took the younger kids and tried to get them away from the flying food while John tried to get a handle on the situation “Stand down everyone!” he shouted but it fell on deaf ears.

“This matches your outfit princess!” Persephone yelled and wiped her red sauced hands on Chloe’s clothes. Chloe screamed and tried to fight her off but soon the girls were rolling on the floor trying to pull each other off.

Darius and Sabian tagged teamed Christopher and Connor trying to back the two into a corner so there was no way out.

Valentina and Edelweiss decided stand on top of the table trying to get height on Cody, Clark, Clara with Lucretia and Waylon acting as their distractions so they could nail the three with noodles and sauce.

Sherlock watched from the corner and saw John trying to take control of the situation to no avail. Archimedes had begun crying; scared of the loud noises and Killian and Caleb had decided to hide behind his legs.

John stood on the able and got his whistle out and blew it bring all the fighting and shouting to a standstill. Using his best Captain voice shouted “Enough!” Once he knew he had command of the room and looked at his surroundings. “Watsons fall in!”

The Watson Kids immediately stood in a line and at attention. John got down from the table and looked all his children in the eye “You all should be ashamed of yourselves! We are going to be a family and we need to start acting like it! Jankers for you all!” the Watson children all groaned “We’re leaving!” John went over to Sherlock and picked-up Caleb. “Forward March!”

The Watson kids all put their heads down and marched out of the restaurant. John turned to Sherlock and kissed his cheek. “I’ll call you later.”  
Sherlock nodded but didn’t say another word as he watched John walk out of the restaurant. Sherlock turned toward his children and wore a look of utter disappointment. “Come on everyone. Let’s go home.”

To his children that was almost worse than yelling.  
_____________________________________________________

‘Well that could have gone better.’ John said over the phone.

Sherlock held his phone closer to his face while rocking Archimedes after his nightly feed. ‘Could have gone? John it was an absolute nightmare.’

John sighed ‘Yeah….’

Sherlock closed his eyes just wanting the Alpha to hold him. ‘Are we doing the right thing?’

John’s heart constricted at the words. ‘We love each other right? It was kind of foolish of us to think that everyone would get along swimmingly.’  
Sherlock scoffed.

'Alright it was foolish of me to think that.’ John said. ‘I guess it’ll just take them a little longer to get along. It’ll all be okay love.’

Sherlock pursed his lips wanting to believe the Alpha so badly. ‘If you say so John.’

John smiled ‘You’ll see. They’ll all love each other soon enough.’

Sherlock sighed ‘I hope you’re right.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of short. But next is the bonding ceremony!

Sherlock's parents Violet and Siger as well as Mycroft were over for their monthly visit. Ever since Sherlock had gotten pregnant with Persephone his family found it necessary to visit him and his children.

As much as he detested the visits his children were absolutely besotted with their grandparents as they always brought them sweets and gifts. The little traitors.

For a bit though Sherlock was almost thankful for the visit today. John and his bonding ceremony was just a mere five days away and as much as he hated the idea of inviting his family, John somewhat insistent. Not surprising as John was such a family man and if memory serves correctly both John and his parents loved each other so it shouldn't be too big of a shock.

"Sherlock dear are you listening?" Violet said putting down her tea cup.

They were all sitting at the table in the kitchen. Archimedes was currently in his grandmothers arms. Killian was in Sigers lap currently being fed biscuits even though it was way too close to supper time. Waylon, Lucretia, Edelweiss, and Valentina were under the table by the adults feet having a tea party of their own while the older children were in the sitting room listening to their music devices or watching television.

Sherlock blinked being pulled out of his thoughts. "Yes, yes of course."

Violet gave her son a pointed look "Darling you've been distracted since we've gotten here. Are you feeling well?"

Mycroft looked at Sherlock "Yes, brother mine seems like you're hiding something." Mycroft gave Sherlock a sly smile.

Sherlock glared at his brother "Actually I do have some.....uh....news...."

Violet gave an almost sob "Oh no, Sherlock. Don't tell me, you're pregnant again!"

"What?" Sherlock said harshly.

Siger sighed "Really son? Another one? I thought you said you weren't going to have anymore."

"I never said that." Sherlock said defensively.

"Honestly Sherlock, its just downright irresponsible." Violet said. "You know I love each and everyone of my grandchildren but you barely have enough room and soon you'll have to store them in the cupboards. I mean, what will my friends say?"

"I didn't even know how you got the consultation without me knowing." Mycroft said. "Surely you would think this thing through since Archimedes is still so young. He hasn't even been weaned yet."

Sherlock was becoming angry and Darius could see that. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a biscuit like it was no big deal "Mums going to he bonded. That's the news." He then walked out like nothing happened.

Sherlock was equal parts upset and thankful that Darius just spilled out the news the way we did. "Yes, I'm not pregnant. I'm going to be bonded. Five days from now in fact."

The kitchen became silent and the little ones crawled out from under the table to witness their grandparents reaction to the news.

Siger was the first to speak "Bonded?...."

Mycroft leaned forward "To who?"

Sherlock took a deep breath. "John Watson."

"The chap from secondary school?" Violet said. "I thought you hadn't spoken to him in years?"

"We haven't. We just met up again about three weeks ago. It was love at first sight and all that nonsense. Nonetheless he asked me to bond with him that very night and I readily agreed."

"But surely three weeks isn't enough time to get know each other again." Violet said. "I mean does he know about the children? Is he prepared to take up the responsibility of ten children?"

Sherlock sat up straighter "Well that's the thing-"

"He already has eight children." Odessa said interrupting. She was becoming impatient with this conversation dragging out.

"Thank you Odessa." Sherlock said sarcastically and Odessa just shrugged her shoulders.

"18 children Sherlock?" Siger said.

Mycroft turned towards his parents "Well it seems like Sherlock was already headed for that number of offspring, I guess bonding into a family that size is a speeder and shall I say less painful way to do it."

"I'm not asking for any of your inputs." Sherlock said being fed up with this conversation. "I am merely informing you so that you will attend the ceremony. It's in Kensington Gardens. Nothing fancy. We wanted something outdoors. And I would......appreciate it if you would come."

"They're really weird though." Valentina said.

Sherlock gave his daughter a look "Valentina that's not very polite."

"She's not wrong though." Sabian said slightly under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean?" Violet said.

"They're too...." Persephone tried to find a good word "I don't know....clean cut?"

Siger shrugged "That doesn't sound so bad."

"No Grandad. They're like robots." Darius said. "John is in the military and I think his kids are joining him."

Mycroft smiles at his nephew "A little structure never hurt anyone. You all have been blessed with a parent who is also a child and therefore has no discipline or boundaries whatsoever. I think a little military influence would be good on all of you."

"Quiet Uncle Mycroft." Killian spoke up and threw his half eaten biscuit at his uncle.

Mycroft wiped the crumbs away as he stood up "Well if that isn't a good example of what I was talking about." He then turned towards the door. "Mother, Father shall I escort you out?"

Violet and Siger stood up and headed for the door kissing and hugging their grandchildren goodbye.

"Well we'll see you all in a few days." Violet said. "Goodbye."

The children waved goodbye to their grandparents and Sherlock wiped off the fake smile he currently had on and closed the door. He then turned towards his children who all scattered afraid of what the backlash would be for telling on him to their grandparents.

Sherlock just rubbed his temples trying to delete the awkward conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had a hard time writing this chapeter but I hope you all like it!

Sherlock tightened his tie and took a deep breath. The venue that they were at was absolutely beautiful. He was currently getting ready in the "Omega suite" of the venue. This day was going to be perfect he would make sure of it.

"Mummy, these clothes are itchy! I don't like them!" Killian said tugging on his little suit.

Sherlock got down to his sons level and tugged on the jacket "Killian, you only need to wear this until the ceremony is over. After that you can change."

Killian pouted "I don't wanna!"

Sherlock sighed "Very well. No use having you fidget the entire ceremony. Go ahead and change. Uncle Mycroft has your clothes."

Killian smiled and ran off.

"You know he does that on purpose to get his way." Odessa said from the lounge chair.

Sherlock shrugged "Well, all of you have your manipulative side."

Persephone rocked Archimedes side to side so he would continue to sleep. "Are you ready for this Mum?" She asked.

Sherlock smiled "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

_______________________________________________

Violet fussed with her sons hair. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you down the aisle?"

Sherlock knocked his Mothers hand away form his curls "Mother please do refrain from your fussing."

Violet sighed "Oh well." She took a step back. "You look absolutely wonderful Sherlock."

"Thank you." He said begrudgingly. 

Mycroft then walked through the doors "Everything is set brother mine."

Sherlock felt the butterflies in his stomach quicken "Lets get this show on the road."

________________________________________________

John stood at the front of the alter with his back turned. Traditionally, Alphas weren't to look at their intended Omega until they were bonded, the tradition had evolved to the Alpha keeping their back turned until the Omega stood beside them.

John wore his army fatigues and felt more nervous as the music began to play. Soon Sherlock would be his once and for all and he honestly couldn't wait. Christopher stood next to him acting as his best man while Persephone acted as Sherlocks Maid of Honour. It seemed like the kids were putting aside their differences for the day.

The officiator smiled and turned to John "Please take your Omegas hand."

John smiled and held his hand out, still not looking on, and felt Sherlocks hand in his. He so badly wanted to turn to lay eyes on his beloved but knew it wasn't time.

"Omega, are you ready and willing to be bonded?"

"I am." Sherlock said quietly.

The officiator smiled once again "Alpha, you may lay eyes on your intended."

John took a deep breath and turned. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of his soon to be bonded. Sherlock wore a dark black suit with a white white collarless shirt underneath to make it easier for John to bite him later. He looked absolutely beautiful.

Sherlock gave John a small smile but John could tell Sherlock was just as excited as he was.

The officiant began his long speech about love and devotion. Sherlock had tuned him out just staring at John. As much as he hated fanciful thoughts he couldn't help but feel like he was in a dream, here he was about to be bonded with the only person he ever fell in love with. It was almost too good to be true.

"John Hamish Watson, do you promise to love and honour your Omega? To provide a home and shelter, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

John snapped from his daydreaming and with a smile on his face said "I will."

"And you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, do you promise to love and honour your Alpha? To obey and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Sherlock said.

The officiant stood a little taller. "By the power invested in me I know pronounce you bonded. John, you may bite your Omega."

John smiled and looked to Sherlock for permission. Sherlock tilted his head to the right and bared his throat. Johns mouth watered at the sight. He then leaned forward and breathed in Sherlocks sent, he then lightly kissed the sight and then bit. 

Sherlock winced at the pain but it quickly turned into a warm feeling, like when you had a sore muscle that was being massaged out. The bite would trigger Sherlock's heat in about 12 hours and then they could complete the bond.

_______________________________________________

They didn't want anything huge after the ceremony. They just had hors d'oeuvres and then of course the traditional cake. 

The younger children were happy to be hyped up on sugar but the older children just stared at each other staying on their own sides of the garden in the outdoor venue.

"Well I guess this is it." Darius said picking at his plate of cake.

"It was nice knowing all of you." Sabian said.

Persephone glared at her siblings "We're not going down without a fight. The robots be damned we will still be Holmes children no matter what."

Odessa gave out a big sigh "We'll all be brainwashed within the month. Do you think Mum will even notice."

"No, because he'll be too damn happy." Darius said a little more forceful then necessary.

Persephone punched her brother in the arm "Shut up! I don't care what the Watson's tell us to do, we'll still be us. Let's just make a deal that no matter what we resist everything they throw at us."

They all nodded in agreement.

_______________________________________________

Chloe stared at the freaks across the way. The more she stared the more she became angry "I can't believe we're now related to the Adams family."

Cody listened to her sister and couldn't help but agree "This isn't fair! Dad should be thinking about us!"

Christopher put a hand in his sisters shoulder to calm her down before she could make a scene "Freaking out here won't do anything. What's done is done and now we just have to live with it no matter how much it sucks."

"Oh shut up Christopher." Connor said "Let's us mourn our life now that it's completely gone."

Christopher glared at his brother "Fine. Let's just deal with our shitty lives and pretend the freaks don't exist. Deal?"

"Deal." Chloe, Cody, and Connor said.

________________________________________________

Sherlock and John stumbled into their hotel room. They would be staying here for the duration of Sherlocks heat that would last about three days.

Already Sherlock felt hot and sticky. The slick from his backside stared to come but it wasn't dripping just yet. The want for his Alpha stared to take over.

John took off his jacket and hat and laid them down on the chair next to the bed. He then turned and stared at Sherlock and for a second they both just looked at each other before they crossed the room and began to kiss each other passionately.

John lifted Sherlock up and practically threw him on the bed causing Sherlock to begin laughing in-between kissing. John took a second to look at Sherlock "Hello Mr. Watson-Holmes."

Sherlock smiled "I like the sound of that." The kissing began again as they started to take each other's clothes off.

"I love you." John said breathlessly.

Sherlock panted "Make love to me John."

**Author's Note:**

> Please Like and Leave A Comment!


End file.
